Is It Written in the Stars?
by Freelancer404
Summary: Gregor and Luxa ponder life. What's the meaning? Without each other, there is no love.


_I am here to tell you we can never meet again  
Simple really, isn't it? A word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when  
You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell  
The someone you once loved so long ago, so well_   
Gregor sat on his bed, his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. The tears dripped slowly down his face. Why? Why did this need to happen? What did he do wrong that had him deserve this?

_Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me and I need not reply  
Every moment of my life from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand_   
Luxa lay on the cold stone, curled up to herself, crying. She hadn't eaten in days, and nothing anyone could say or give her could help. She knew she was letting Regalia down, but it was just too much. How could she possibly go on doing her duties, knowing that it would never amount to anything, that she'd just be a simple blip in history? Wondering, every day, what the Overlander was doing.

_Is it written in the stars?   
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time? _

Gregor looked up, his hand reaching for his back pocket. What happened? "Luxa," he whispered, and the tears kept coming. All he had was a picture. And what did that say? Nothing. Nothing at all.

_  
Is this god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day _

Luxa began crying, surrendered to the tears that had been held back so long, knowing that no matter what, there was nothing she could do in her power to bring him back, to see his face._  
_

_Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide  
No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide _

Sometimes Gregor wished that he'd never even met her, that Boot's stupid ball hadn't rolled into the grate, that he hadn't ventured after her at all, so he couldn't know the pain. So he couldn't know the pain that he was enduring now.

_You are all I'll ever want but this I am denied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I'd never learned_

Everything she ever wanted, anything she ever loved, gone. "Gregor," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Gregor!" The scream rose in her throat, and suddenly she was in the arms of Vikus, his warmth spreading to her body. But she pushed him away and ran, and didn't stop. To get rid of the pain. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she was going away.

_What is to be in love and have that love returned_   
Was this feeling love, or simply lust? Gregor wondered. Luxa, running in the tunnels throughout the Underland, wondered the same.

_Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
Is this god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
_Was there a prophecy? What was this? This…feeling? This regret? Gregor punched a wall, his fist into the wall next to him, and the footsteps came running to his door. He shrugged her off and left, running through the cold New York snow, blood dripping onto the picture, staining it forever. He dropped it and kept running. Running, from all his problems, ignoring the cold, the pain, because none of them could compare to this.

_Is this god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day..._

They arrived at the same time, and Vikus pulled Luxa away, Gregor's father pulling him, all the while they both were screaming. "I love you!" the tears wouldn't stop falling, and they made a river on the ground. Until finally they were back where they belonged—or where everyone else thought they belonged. Because they knew they belonged together. The rock was moved into place, the door sealed shut. Gregor sobbed and sobbed, staring at the night sky. "I love you Luxa," he whispered, and the darkness enveloped him.

"I love you, Gregor," whispered Luxa, somewhere in the Underland. And sleep came.


End file.
